


【野绘】无尽夏

by Renuntiaaaare



Category: BOSS (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renuntiaaaare/pseuds/Renuntiaaaare
Summary: 抓紧时间再补一篇可能会被屏蔽哒~
Relationships: Nodate Shinjirou/Osawa Eriko





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 抓紧时间再补一篇可能会被屏蔽哒~

结束和开始的时候一样，猝不及防又顺理成章。就像一段可以无限循环的小调，从哪里截断都不会突兀，从哪里开始也都不足为奇。

野立清晰地记得那个不足为奇的开始。和现在同样是暮春的末梢。彼时樱花业已败得干净，陌生街头的人行天桥旁，只有一朵奇迹般地顽强挤在红褐色的枝叶间，惨白到近乎透明，完全没有樱花的风姿。

旁边花坛倒是绽得热烈，在昏沉的路灯下呈现出胶片冲洗前的反色。小朵的花一团一团聚着，气流里微微颤动，像是在笑话前憋足了尽的淘气鬼。

笑话？谁的笑话呢？

绘里子这时从比他高两三阶的台阶上回过头，口齿比没喝醉的时候还要清晰。

“我还是很难受。”她平静地叙述着自己此刻的心情，没有在看花也没有在看他。

相比于忘情水这种常见到俗气的比喻，酒精这时候更像是个锱铢必较的筛子。现实的琐碎统统被筛去，坦诚面对的精神脆弱到让人恐惧。

而这种赤裸的恐惧，除了紧紧相拥，无法消解。

“我们做吧。”

可野立始终想不起来这句话是谁先说的——也有可能谁都没说，也有可能是同时。毕竟那时他和绘里子搭档的默契已经到了连失恋都要同步的境地。

不过第二天早上，短暂的面面相觑后，他们倒也还算迅速接受现实，并且心照不宣地达成共识：此类情况下，今后至少要保证一个人清醒到足够做出判断。

除了最后的破例。

“在想什么？”绘里子趿拉着拖鞋在床沿坐下，头上还松散地裹着酒店的毛巾。

野立很自然地解开：“想你。”

“我？”绘里子顺从地靠他近了一些，随他擦着头发，“我不就在你身边嘛。”

稀薄的酒精和香水的后调拖出悠长的尾韵。野立在湿漉漉的发丝间寻到她的耳朵：“今天过后，我就不能像现在这样想你了。”

“嘁。”绘里子侧过脸躲开，搂上他的脖子。

哦，还有一条，绝不在家里进行。

尽管他们的关系近到足以自然地在对方家里留宿。

如果此时此刻让野立找出一个词来形容绘里子，他大概第一时间会给出“火焰”这个答案。她是完全燃烧产生的火焰，带来耀眼的光芒和炙热的温度，让人本能上便心甘情愿地做了扑火的飞蛾。但仔细推敲过后，这个答案也许并不贴切：火焰烫伤的是旁人，而绘里子往往最终只会灼伤自己。

野立忍不住问她：“你喜欢他哪点？”

“唔，哪一点呢？”绘里子正靠在他的胸前，语气慵懒，“可能，是他掏戒指的样子突然帅到我了吧。”她打了个哈欠，回答草率得如同学生在交卷前用橡皮掷出的选项。

“那你也没有那么喜欢他呢。”野立半带调侃地点评，“随便哪个人都行的话，我是不是也可以？”

绘里子故作认真地思考了一会儿。“也不是不可以考虑哦……”她矜持地拉长最后一个音节。

野立早就猜到她的回答。“嫁给我吧。”他笑嘻嘻地抓过绘里子的左手，胡茬蹭过光秃秃的无名指，“我给你咬个戒指出来。”

“别把我当成幼稚的小姑娘。”绘里子就势轻轻用手背撞了他一下。

“那么，再来一次？”他没等到回答便抬手覆上她的眼眸。

“开玩笑的，早点睡吧。”

野立的自问自答是基于一种确信。他确信，再等待片刻，绘里子一定会给出肯定的答案，甚至连语气都不会和平时差太多，顶多由于酒精作祟而柔软几度。实际上这种场合里，他们鲜少会拒绝对方——谁都不会提出过分的要求，因为没有谁比他们更了解彼此。

那么，否定便是违心的。即使用上欲拒还迎这种情趣性的暗示文字加以注解，在这段未命名的关系里，终归是一种矫饰。

万幸，在最后一次里，任何逾矩的行为都无可厚非：克制是体贴与风度，纵情是诚实与真挚，二者均可被诠释为善始善终的礼节。

目前来看，只有醒早了的野立恪守了礼节。

熟睡的绘里子嘴角微微扬起，如同小刺猬极度信任才会露出腹部一样对他毫无保留。晦明过渡的微光间，野立用比夜晚更加肆无忌惮的目光抚过每一寸肌肤，却还不觉餍足，便伸手轻轻环过她的胛骨。绘里子在梦里抗议两声，在梦境外的人听来却分明是一种邀请。野立在颈项间辨明彼此的心跳，合着节律，数着脊椎骨一节一节地滑下去。绘里子又哼了一声，不再抵抗，只换了个舒适的姿势枕在他的胳膊上，同往常一样随他去了。

门外零星传来早起客人的走动声。野立一时不太记得有没有按过“请勿打扰”的指示灯，却又不想动弹。醉意卡准时机杀了个小小的回马枪，他于是闭上眼，歪头靠着她，假装自己也睡着了。

此刻能把他叫醒的只有随时可能响起的闹钟。

还有绘里子的手机铃声。

“喂？大泽小姐？”电话那头的陌生男声让野立瞬间清醒。他及时吞下条件反射的应答，推推绘里子，把手机递给她。

“唔，野……”绘里子似乎还没睡醒，没去接手机反而圈住他的手腕。

手机闷声摔在地毯上。

“别闹了。”野立顺手捏了捏她的脸颊，怕被误会成调情，又补充一句，“他的电话。”

怀中的人僵硬片刻，跳起身抓过手机。

“对不起，刚刚睡迷糊了……没忘记没忘记，约好的事情怎么会忘呢。好的，半个小时后见。”

绘里子简短且礼貌地应付完电话，才松了一口气。

“约好今天去拍照的。”她一边解释一边拍开在腰窝上打旋儿的手。

“咦，你穿婚纱的样子啊，”野立支起头，瞧着她从床边一件一件地捞过衣物，“还真有点难以想象。”他故意用一种夸张的腔调点评。

绘里子一点都没被他干扰，环顾一圈。“那你别想象了。又不是穿给你看的。”

“反正婚礼上我还是能看到。”野立适时递上被她遗漏在盲区里的内衣。

“抱歉哦，你看不到哦。”绘里子接过衣物，短暂的停顿后突然加快手脚。

“为什么？”野立这才打了个哈欠坐起身。他体贴地伸进衬衫，检查她有没有扣错扣。

绘里子正低头专注地对付着身前的一排纽扣，没工夫管他：“都这把年纪了，大张旗鼓多不好意思。”

“都这把年纪了，才要大张旗鼓。”野立恶作剧地弹了弹她的肩带，学着她的口吻，“对自己坦诚点，绘里子。”

“原句奉还。哦对了，我这算请过假了吧。”她不等野立回应，便侧头点过一吻，公事公办地画下一个不足拍的休止符。

“中午见。”

十多年前的那次分手后，野立就再也没好好谈过一场恋爱——虽然他联谊得愈发得心应手，甚至颇有心得地成立了特色鲜明的联谊会，但真正让他有心思发展成一对一的恋爱关系还是零。这可找惰性作借口。发展和维持一段关系，最重要的是足够被铭记的时机。爱情更是如此。联谊在此类逸事中平庸到排不上名，联谊之外，委婉点说，十分的努力恐怕也抵不过一分的运气。

而他的运气似乎只足够和绘里子喝得烂醉如泥，地铁坐反方向然后临时找旅馆度过一夜。

这话要是讲给绘里子听，她肯定会嗤之以鼻。“轻浮。”简短的感想里不会有多少批判色彩，因为在她那里这只是客观事实，“你就是太轻浮了。”

顶多加重语气重复一遍。她是会在这种细节上严谨的性格。

脚踏实地的绘里子一直身体力行地对任何事情全力以赴：工作，恋爱，还有除此以外余量不多的生活。燃料不足的时候便浇养以美酒补给以美食。野立不知道他被归在哪一类里，但当她在那一晚的三个星期又两天后，在难得的准点下班前，镇重又若无其事地向他发出邀请时，哪一类也都无所谓了。

夜晚的清醒比宿醉还消遣人。宾馆的空调咆哮得像睡不安稳的哮喘病人，更是把他们的研讨氛围搅和得一团糟。刚开始的时候，野立和绘里子尚且拘谨地分坐在双人床的头尾，一本正经地用言语还原着二十三天前的“案发现场”。绘里子少见地展现了思维中纯粹感性的一面。她时而咬住嘴唇歪头思考，困惑如第一次收到词藻堆砌的情书的女高中生，天真又残忍。时间分秒流逝，她最终推导出一种平行于恋爱的正面情绪，拍着手宣布答案的瞬间，立刻遭到野立毫不留情的嘲笑。

“这种含糊其辞的说法简直像是在狡辩。”他早就想找个理由凑上去堵她的嘴，半途却改了主意，“你是不是爱上我了，绘里子。”他稍微加重力度，啮咬着她的耳垂，刻意说出他们一直回避的字眼。

“你在说什么傻话。”绘里子的吐息紊乱片刻。野立趁乱贴上她滚烫的面颊，于那对熟悉的虹膜之上撞见了自己影影绰绰的映像。

“爱情什么的……算了，就这样吧。”他听见她浅浅的呼吸声，慢条斯理的思索中稳稳地压着情欲。

“这样”是什么样？深究下去恐怕这辈子也不会有普适定义。但含糊的指代此刻却是比什么都好的润滑剂，好到竟然差点让他不合时宜地顺嘴滑出一句。

“可是，绘里子，我爱上你了。”

那个要和绘里子结婚的家伙会怎样向她告白呢？午休的尾巴，刚从对策室转了一圈回来的野立把手机摆在办公桌上，出神地打量着。对了，是戒指。掏出来的姿势很帅。野立想起昨天被他亲吻着的无名指。照绘里子不稳定的审美，恐怕是经典的单膝跪地求婚——虽然老套，但足够老谋深算，在众目睽睽之下脸皮薄的绘里子根本没有转圜的余地。

漆黑的屏幕沉着地回以凝视。

不过，婚纱照真的一早上就能拍完吗？他是不是应该体贴地再给她多准半天假？她选择的是西式婚纱还是传统的白无垢呢？说起来，最近工作这么忙，她又是怎么见缝插针地找到时间谈恋爱的？

作为上司，他倒是名正言顺地握有询问更多细节的权力。可每当调出绘里子的通讯方式，手腕上温存的触感立刻分毫不差地浮现，箍住他下一步行动。唉，真有事的话，她会打电话过来的吧？

虽然他于情于理都不应该希望她有事。

在手机震动前他先听见了敲门声。他抬起头，望见风尘仆仆的绘里子。

一看就知道是刚从外面回来。

“假条。”绘里子利落地把一张文件拍在办公桌上，抬起手腕看了一眼手表，急匆匆便要走。

俯身的时候，野立感受到她的热度，同时闻见了和昨天同一支香水的味道——只不过似乎要更浓一些。

“怎么样？”他捏着纸片叫住她，盘旋在脑海里芸芸的问题最后浓缩成一个象征幸福的名词，“婚纱照。”

“那个啊，”绘里子转过身，很顺溜地往下说，“结束了。”

结束了？野立盯着她依旧光秃秃的无名指，听见自己同样顺溜地接了一句：“那挺好。”

怎么也不像是一句祝福，更不像是一句安慰。

空气里的沉默凝重得仿佛退到了上个季节。绘里子盯着他，目光锐利得如一把镩子。

她钝钝地凿下浮冰的一角。“野立，你就是个混蛋。”

野立瞥见冰凌碎屑似地溅进她的眼眶。

而天热起来只需要一昼夜的功夫。

下班的时候天还没黑。不过太阳已隐到云层后头，透过晚霞卖力地挥发着余热。

野立绕到地铁站另一侧的便利店去买饮料。可乐的品种竟不知道什么时候多到能让人眼花缭乱。分明只是可乐而已。他一个个地读着标签，右胳膊肘不小心撞上了隔壁矮小的冰柜。盒装的冰淇淋整齐地码成几列。目光放远些，五彩缤纷的塑料包装挤挤挨挨，像一片野生的花海。

如果是绘里子在这儿的话，她会一眼扫过这片花海，看似随意地挑出一支当季的新品。

然后她会冲着冰淇淋小声抱怨天气，并用衬衫最上面松开的两颗纽扣作为佐证：她真的只是不得不给自己降温而已。

而野立的关注点通常都在欲盖弥彰的锁骨上。绘里子的锁骨形状十分好看，恰到好处的柔和，恰到好处的分明，在衬领下半遮半掩，如同被拆开一角的精装作品——更吸引人了。

要说有什么遗憾，那就是因为工作的原因，上面通常少个合适的装饰。

脚步声从身后靠近。野立暂停回忆，低头拉开饮料柜的把手。

“真热啊。”熟悉的声音在耳畔响起。

“呃，绘里子？”

绘里子扇着风的手一僵。“真巧啊。”她另一只手提着雪糕的塑料包装，客客气气地和他打着招呼。

这是一个星期以来他们第一次在下班后见面。

“噗呲——”

拧汽水瓶一向是个需要抓时机的技术活。野立落下几步，谨慎地初步排除了险情后才大步赶上。

“你买了什么？”绘里子靠在路边等他。她撕开包装，正找好位置咬下第一口雪糕。

“可乐。”巧克力层裂开的声音和二氧化碳的欢呼声汇在一起，像线香花火最后几下加骤的迸裂。野立这才拧开瓶盖。

“什么口味的？”绘里子大着舌头问他。

“最普通的。”

“那我要喝。”

“你不是在吃冰淇淋吗？”野立这么说着，还是递给了她。

“这款太甜了。”绘里子仰头闷了一大口，发出不符合精英女性形象的豪爽喟叹，“谢啦。”

拿回的时候野立注意到瓶口的半圈奶油色。他恍若未见，若无其事地接着喝了一口，乳制品的黏腻在可乐清爽的冲击下存在感尤为强烈。

“确实太甜了。”意识到的时候这句话已经脱口而出。

“是吧。”幸好这时候绘里子只顾得上雪糕。

横亘在两人间的冰山似乎终于融化。感谢可乐。感谢雪糕。野立舔着嘴唇想，忍住不去想那天很可能是看花眼的泪水。1.5千米，1千米，他专注地数着路牌。她怎么会为一场算不上恋爱的短暂关系的结束而哭呢？850米。渐渐能看见下一个地铁站的轮廓了。

那么，有没有可能，她是因为别的理由哭的呢？

500米。

他们即将和往常一样在下一个地铁站告别。“明天见。”绘里子会招着手说。尽管他还站在她的身边没有走远。也许她还会打个哈欠，象征性地抱怨一下他的压榨，眼角的泪水还没来得及擦就又笑了起来。

“别当真。”分别总归要是彬彬有礼清清白白的。她总是会在一些奇怪的地方怕他误解，“好好休息吧。还有，晚安。”

可是一个星期前的绘里子对他说：“野立，你就是个混蛋。”

不管怎么说明天又会是新的一天。有绘里子的一天。也许是因为突发事件繁忙到几乎没有绘里子的一天。其实稍微数一下近十年的时间，没有绘里子的日子会多不少。但无论怎么回忆，他能立刻想起的事情里似乎都有绘里子的影子。

等等，这种说法简直像是他们谈了个十年八年的马拉松恋爱。

100米。等等。

“绘里子。”他在地铁的入口处停下脚步。

“嗯？”绘里子站在他下面几层的台阶，咬着雪糕棍仰头望向他。

“今晚来我家吧。”野立正盘算着用什么理由吸引她，没想到她便已径直迎上来。他下意识躲闪开目光。绘里子却压根儿没瞧他，只是瞟了一眼雪糕棍上的文字，擦肩而过地投进垃圾桶。

“没中……嗯，好啊。”

绘里子这才轻快地回答。


	2. Chapter 2

“你这样，人家会搞不清你到底是最讨厌还是最喜欢的哦。”

野立的调侃咬着耳垂响起。绘里子突然惊醒。本已绕过了草莓，正堪堪切下甜品半个角的叉子于是一个迂回，又赌气地斜插上去。

“大泽小姐？”对方似乎看出了她的心不在焉。

“啊，没事，您继续。”绘里子摇摇头，放下餐具。鲜红欲滴的草莓就势在奶油上碾了半圈，晕出一片不均匀的淡粉色。

“真的太感谢您了。”对面的中年男子郑重地往下说，“我家孩子实在给你们添了不少麻烦。”

“哪里的话。您女儿帮了我们很多忙呢。”绘里子笑眯眯地转向一直盯着她看的小姑娘，“况且，我们约好的，对不对？”她冲小姑娘歪歪头。

“都这把年纪了，就不要装可爱了。”如果野立在这儿一定会故意用她恰好能听清的声音嘀咕。

幸好他不在。不过这么想着的时候，她便不免已经扫兴几分。绘里子用尽全力把他的声音踹进脑海深处。

“嗯！”小女孩的眼神亮了亮，随即又暗了下去，“要是绘里子真能当我的妈妈就好了……”她的目光在两个最喜欢的成年人中间犹豫地来来回回，还是不甘地说出自己的愿望。

父亲连忙呵斥小女儿：“喂，不要再任性了。”

“没关系，小孩子嘛。”绘里子打起精神，和和气气地摸了摸小姑娘的头，以示鼓励。

“谢谢你这么喜欢我呀。”

目送着父女俩走远，绘里子才放松地伸了个懒腰。此刻的天气明媚到让她一瞬间有翘班的冲动。早知道就向野立请一整天的假了，她有些后悔。哪怕什么都不做就坐在这儿把思绪理理清楚也好。

“要是真的啊……”她对着阳光举起留在桌上的合照，依序端详过光影间斑驳的三张面孔。还别说，在照相馆专业人员的打理下，穿着成套的礼服，挂着相似的笑容，还真有点像一家三口。

刚冲洗出来的照片上尚有着颗粒分明的质感，一眼望过去毛绒绒的，却又一点一点细密地扎过纤维般易感的神经。这感觉又像是婴儿刚萌出的乳牙，钝钝地，小小地，认认真真地，奋力分享着成长的喜悦。

左手无名指指根隐隐又刺痒起来。绘里子分辨出这是被胡须刮过的错觉。

野立，又是野立。她一边想着一边捏了捏关节，还是不解气。她环顾一圈，恨恨地抓起叉子，把整粒草莓丢进嘴里。

留到最后吃的当然是最喜欢的了，奶油的甜腻率先在口腔里化开，这家伙真是不懂。她果断地拦腰咬开饱满柔韧的果实。

啧，好酸。

酸到她简直要条件反射地流眼泪。

蛋糕失去草莓如同王子失去了冠冕，只剩下软塌塌的几层奶油撑着场子，让人没什么下手的欲望。绘里子数了一会儿对面剩下的半杯碳酸饮料里的气泡，又观察了一会儿来来往往的行人，最后才掏出手机看了一眼时间。消息栏空空如也，她还是一一点进去确认。

分钟单位的计时数字又跳了一格。她回到现实，在不太宽裕的时间里磨磨蹭蹭地起身，收拾着去盥洗室补妆。

她希望她的眼眶看上去不要那么红——直觉告诉她，她和野立解释不清楚不当季的草莓会有多酸。

绘里子并不是完全没有意识到野立对她来说也许有那么些许的不同。

只不过刚认识到这一点的时候，他们尚隔着十几个小时的时差，连彼此的昼夜都是颠倒的。这种背景下什么突发事件都做出合理的解释。

绘里子唯一不能解释的就是，她为什么会在工作时间里溜出去应付一个来自深夜的电话时，和那头的醉鬼一起陷入了毫无道理的怀旧情绪里。

隔着屏幕绘里子仿佛都能闻到酒味。“你喝醉了？”她不禁把手机拿远了一点，然后又为了压低声音不得不凑上去，“没事吗？”

“没事。”野立声音比她更低，“你这不是没喝醉嘛。”说完这句话后，他似乎愣住了。

绘里子也愣住了。他们应该是想到了同一件事情。

曾经的某个约定。

在那样的情况下做出的约定。

“绘里子，我……”她听见断续的杂音，如同重大发表开幕前提早几秒打开话筒而未被消除的杂音——接着野立的声音听上去也清醒些了——绘里子忍不住猜想他是不是从沙发上坐直了身子。

“野立。”她飞快打断了他，“早点休息吧……我今天很忙。”

她“啪”地一声合上手机，空荡荡的楼梯间里传来轻微的回响，在没有其他干扰的情况下竟然能够这么清晰。就像她此刻沉浸在纯粹的回忆里，每一个细节都清晰得如同正在发生一样。

第一次是具有报复性质的。报复谁呢？报复努力付出却得不到回报的情感，报复不懂退让不懂撒娇的自己，报复面前这个明明和她一样失恋了还轻飘飘跟没事人似的家伙。她要报复。她要快乐。她想笑起来，如果笑着的时候有人能陪着她哭就更好了。她于是微微踮脚，对上冰凉的鼻尖，寻到温软的唇瓣，准备对准了一鼓作气狠狠扎下去。

尽管她最后没有扎下去。

绘里子抬头仰视着高处的窗户。午后的阳光笔直又热烈，照得空气里的尘埃都快燃烧起来，却照不到阴影深处的她。

他们的头发甚至都还没来得及擦。水滴晨露般零零星星洒在床上，脸上，肩上，躯干上，在天大亮前统统蒸发，消逝，短暂得像是没有存在过。

没有足以铭记的痕迹，便会重蹈覆辙。发丝能压出多深的痕迹呢？指甲能划出多深的痕迹呢？吻痕也用厚厚的粉底也能遮去，实在不行就贴个大点的创口贴——反正他们的职业使得他们不是在受伤就是在下一次受伤的途中。他们早就不害怕受伤了，倒不如说受伤是更适合用来调情的话题。在床头东拼西凑地复盘，拉扯着从开始就知道没有结果的责任，夸大伤痛换来抚慰或嘲笑的概率和惩罚游戏里猜硬币会落在哪一面上的刺激是等值的。也许还能趁这一瞬间抓住对方的破绽——熟悉成他俩这种关系了，破绽可是相当难抓的。即使豁出去动用“爱”这个在文艺作品中常用但在生活中不常用的终极字眼，大部分情况下也都会被对方的巧舌如簧给无效化。

少部分情况下。绘里子伸手捏了捏耳垂。无论怎样改变用力的方式，自己终归只能感受到无机质的疼痛。只有野立才能比例适当地赋予混杂着水汽的热度，赋予尖锐到挠心的颤抖。

这时头顶传来的脚步声简直是天大的救赎。她连忙从扶手上跳下来，走向办公室。

不过，拉开门的时候她终于能对自己坦白，要是刚才野立说了这个字眼，肯定会奏效的。

如果绘里子能再对自己坦诚点，她就会明白，不仅仅是那个被她靠直觉截断的时机，今后的每个时间点上，只要野立动用了那个字眼，她都会动摇。甚至连含蓄一点的近义表达也会让她动摇。这种动摇这无关乡愁无关时差无关情场失意无关酒精催化，它就是刚好发生了，无论她折腾几次用真假参半的借口去测试它，去转移它，去单方面拦阻它，每一次动摇的痕迹都不可消除也不可逆转。

所以那次久别重逢在满是野立气息的床上醒来的时候她差点迷迷糊糊地被带偏，所以野立半真半假地说着喜欢的时候她只有将一整杯酒喝光并佐以两粒坚果才能无视自己劫后余生过速的心跳，所以一个星期前那个午休的结束前她按照自己准备充分的剧本试图以快打快假装和平分手后却被他一句莫名其妙的幸灾乐祸和酸草莓的余味搅和得方寸大乱。

所以她现在措手不及。

野立问了她什么？对了，问她记不得记得第一次的事情。这确实是向来没羞没臊的他能问出的问题。她是怎么回答的呢？“你记得我就记得。”跟讲绕口令似的。然后野立又说了什么？

“我不记得了。”他坐在沙发的另一端，目光还粘在不好笑的搞笑节目上，慢条斯理地往下说，像是在说服这个节目也像是在说服彼此，“但是我想记起来。”

绘里子听出了这句话后隐含的邀约。那挺好，嗯，那是挺好的。她掩耳盗铃似地闭上眼睛。

然后她敲响了铃铛。

“还是不要记起来了吧。也不是什么值得回忆的事情。”她平静地，匀速地，闲聊着往下说，“我说，野立，我们结束这种关系吧。”

野立和往常一样耍赖：“嗯？我们有在一起过吗？”

这也是她能预料到的回答：“我是说，这种关系。”她把重点拖出来强调一遍。

电视上夸张的笑声戛然而止。野立放下遥控器，转向她：“为什么？”

绘里子坦荡地迎上他的目光：“这把年纪，折腾不起了。”

野立低低笑了一声。“那你还陪人家假结婚拍全家福。”

“你都知道了？”

“案件的后续，你不会和对策室的那帮家伙隐瞒。”

这一点倒是她疏忽了。绘里子把额前的碎发撩到一侧，发稍却还是稀稀落落地戳在眼睛里。有点痒。她眨眨眼，试图开个玩笑作为缓冲：“你这种说法，好像我一直在骗你一样。”

“彼此彼此。”野立不知道什么时候坐了过来。他很宽容地拍了拍她的肩膀，“我也有事瞒着你的。”

绘里子条件反射地往后缩了缩，截住话头：“我不在意你瞒了我什么，真的。”

“既然我们都不介意，”野立若有所思，“那其实在一起也不是不行？”

“喂……”

你看，这人就是这样。分明就只是在开玩笑，分明就只是在捉她的漏子，却还能有着这样深情又明亮的眼神，明亮到让她忍不住想凑近去他的眼眶里找到鳄鱼的眼泪，深情到让她想什么都不思考就点头。

她的认识其实是相当到位的：野立信次郎就是一个不折不扣的混蛋。

野立似乎看穿了她的想法，这时候在她的耳边轻轻说：“你知道吗？你也是个混蛋。”他的神情比扯谎的时候还要认真。

“大泽绘里子，我爱你。”

绘里子突然想起了那根雪糕棍。

没中。她记得自己这样对野立说。其实这款雪糕压根儿就没有抽奖活动。不过她抛出的一个无理拒绝的引子而已。本来应该是这样的。但是撒谎这种事情，一个接一个的谎言撂上去，便会得心应手——不小心还会像这样一时冲动过了头，直接撂翻过去。

危如累卵的谎言下她真切地感觉到自己摇摇欲坠，被野立推倒在那张她不算陌生的大床上的瞬间反而意外地踏实下来。

不应该是这样的。

“真的没关系吗？”绘里子善解人意地提醒他，“这可是在家里。”

野立把她散在胸前的发丝拨散了些，有条不紊地一粒粒解开衬衫纽扣：“会有什么关系吗？”

“我们约定过的。”她打断他的动作，迎上去贴住他的侧脸，语气比刚才更加温柔体贴，“而且，要是下次你带女朋友回家，会有心理阴影吧。”

“不会有下一次了。”野立顺势轻啄一下，“这是最后一次。”

绘里子来不及想清楚用这句话的哪一层意思去反击比较合适，便在短促的一吻里丢失了所有负隅顽抗的勇气。

“绘里子，轻松点，没事的。”野立在亲吻的间隙安慰她说。

“你这说法也太奇怪了。”绘里子侧过脸，床单上冷色调的纹理绵延不断地撞进她的眼帘，仿佛永无尽头。她突然有些害怕，下意识扣牢了他的手指。

野立什么都没问，只是回握片刻，然后俯身吻去她眼角边的水珠。

醒过来的时候还在夜里。

绘里子仰面躺在充斥着野立气息的被子里，听着若有若无的耳鸣声脑袋空空地发着呆。一侧的床头灯在天花板上染出渐变的暖橙色，像是日落的尾声又像是日出的伊始。

“野立。”她听见身侧窸窸窣窣的声音，不太想动弹，只懒懒地伸胳膊够了够。她好像是摸上了野立的后背，温暖的触感舒适又安心。

“嗯？”

绘里子打了个哈欠，用指尖有一茬没一茬地画着假名。“你说你爱我，你爱我哪一点呢？”如果这时候让他猜，他是不是能猜对呢？她突然心血来潮地想。

不过要是猜对了被讨要奖励会很麻烦。好的，果然还是算了吧。

“绘里子呢？”野立好像正在找什么东西。

“我嘛……”绘里子过了一会儿才反应回来，“我又没说我爱你！”她挠了他一下。

“嘶。这一点我就很爱。”

笑意从指尖颤动着传了过来。绘里子缩回手，埋在被子里闷闷地骂他：“轻浮。太轻浮了。”

“这一点也是。”

绘里子作势恼羞成怒地扭了扭身子：“再这样我回去了！”

“等一下嘛。”野立回身拉住她，哄小孩子一样揉了揉她的脑袋，“还是说你等不及了？”

“没有。”

困意渐渐袭来。“野立。”她揉了揉眼睛，抵在背后叫他。

“嗯？”她感觉野立把背挺直了些。

“没事。”于是她便可以肆无忌惮地沉入那些蛰伏于最厚重最缥缈的黑夜的回忆里。

她和野立跌跌撞撞地在门关上前冲出末班的地铁，狼狈为奸这个词语的含义大概从未被诠释得这么生动写实。野立少见地比她醉得更厉害一些，腿一软差点直接挂在了她身上，最后还是靠着男人的尊严和阶梯的扶手撑住了自己。

他们俩肩并肩地仰头，读了三遍才把陌生的站台名拼顺——就这样都他俩没把自己弄丢简直是个奇迹。

“啊，找到了。”她迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，看见野立正将一枚戒指举在她面前，刻意严肃的神情透着紧张，不知道为什么滑稽得让她有点想笑，“绘里子，嫁给我吧。”

昏黄的灯光下，她费了一会儿功夫才勉强辨认出这是一只戒指形状的吊坠。

她接过吊坠，翻来覆去地把玩着。花朵和枝叶的图案雕得精致又大方。但她还是嘴硬说：“好俗。”

野立耸耸肩：“那没办法了，我们第一次就是在这么俗的时候。”

“那时候哪有什么樱花。”她坐起身子，尝试自己戴上去。

吊饰恰如其分地卡在锁骨上，金属的质感冰冰凉凉，和刚开始燥热的空气正相适宜。

野立在身后搭了一把手，吐息拂过后颈裸露的肌肤：“有的。虽然只有最后一朵了。”

“有吗？”她绞尽脑汁想了一会儿，怎么都只能记起来天桥边的花坛，“我倒是记得旁边蓝色的绣球花开得挺漂亮的……是绣球吧？”

野立语气惊讶到浮夸：“你醉成那样竟然还能记得绣球？”

绘里子立刻回敬过去：“你醉成那样竟然还能记得樱花？”

“不过，拿这种挂坠糊弄我……”她小心翼翼地把吊坠放回盒子里，仰头剜了他一眼，“我看你，就是不清楚我指围多大吧！”

“是不知道哪款戒指会最适合你。”野立委屈地把自己挂在绘里子身上，“毕竟是要戴一辈子的嘛。”他虚虚地枕在她颈边，故意喝醉了一般含含混混地问她。

“所以说，绘里子，你的回答呢？”

绘里子把他从自己身上扒了下来。“唉热死了。”她把首饰盒放在床头，顺手从床头柜里找出空调遥控器，“先开空调吧。”她嘟囔着把发丝撩到肩后。


End file.
